Course Correction
| aired = Thursday, May 6, 2010 | title_image = Mosaic Investigation wall, sketched by Gabriel McDow | writer = Robert J. Sawyer | director = Leslie Libman | guest_cast = Barry Shabaka Henley as Agent Vreede Alex Kingston as Fiona Banks Callum Keith Rennie as Jeff Slingerland James Frain as Gordon Myhill Tim Rock as Michael Zamperion Hannah Marks as Anabelle Campos Michelle Hurd as Liz Kayson Shaun Duke Moosekian as Dr. Lahar Bahti with James Callis as Gabriel McDow | co-starring = Cynthia Addai-Robinson as Debbie Ryan Wynott as Dylan Lena Georgas as Celia Chelsea Rendon as Kyra Guy Kent as Chad Nadine Ellis as Agent Tremont John J. Deignan as Andy Weeks Glenn Herman as SWAT guy Malcolm Foster Smith as Maintenance Worker Dave B. Mitchell as Attorney | uncredited = }} "Course Correction" is the nineteenth episode of season one of FlashForward. It first aired in the United States on Thursday, May 6, 2010, on ABC. Summary Previously on FlashForward * The Campos family receives a phone call from Annabelle. Simon is shown that she is being held at gunpoint by Uncle Teddy. * Stan and Janis notice the ring on Suspect Zero's hand. The ring is identified as a Quantum Entanglement Device. * Gabriel talking to Olivia and telling her that she should be with Lloyd. * Fiona Banks is introduced to the Mosaic Investigation team by Stan. * Celia Quinones receives an invitation to the Blue Hand club. * Demetri, Mark and Al Gough question Jeff Slingerland. * Al Gough learns in his flashforward that Celia died and jumps off the FBI building. Day of NLAP launch particle accelerator about to be initiated.]]On October 6, 2009, Lloyd and Simon finish final preparations to launch the linear accelerator at NLAP when Simon receives a call from his mother. He has to leave, because his father has died. Lloyd, Gordon Myhill, other NLAP personnel, and journalist Angie Tremont gather in the control room. After launch, some sort of wave spreads across the Earth. Just as it meets with a second wave, everyone loses consciousness and collapses. Annabelle's kidnapping and Simon's role uncovered The Global Blackout conspiracy arranges for Annabelle Campos to be seen on a bridge by Simon Campos so that she can tell him that they want Simon to recover the seventh ring. They then take her away in a white van, whose license plate Simon tries to get FBI analyst Michael Zamperion to identify. Zamperion instead tells Mark Benford about the plate, and Benford confronts Simon, who admits his sister was kidnapped. Simon finds Lloyd Simcoe in the parking lot and thanks Lloyd for all the help Lloyd has given Simon over the years. Simon then leaves. Zamperion narrows down the possible area Annabelle is being held to a few blocks. Mark searches the blocks one-by-one, and is directed to a particular building with the help of a maintenance worker. There, he finds the white van, with Annabelle inside and unharmed. Mark goes to Lloyd's house to tell Lloyd that Simon has disappeared, only to discover Olivia there (see Olivia, Gabriel, and Lloyd section below). Zamperion, Mark, and Stanford Wedeck re-examine video of Suspect Zero and conclude that Simon is Suspect Zero. When Mark questions Annabelle, she tells him that the Global Blackout conspiracy is planning to have Simon cause another blackout. She does not tell him about the demand for the ring. Olivia, Gabriel, and Lloyd Lloyd Simcoe goes on television. He states that he is sure that the Global Blackout did not cause any brain damage and that there will be no more blackouts, though in reality he is worried that he is lying. Olivia Benford is treating Gabriel McDow at Angeles Hospital. Shelly Vreede arrives, trying to ask Gabriel about a sketch of the Mosaic Investigation wall found in Gabriel's belongings (this sketch is the title image of the episode). Gabriel's response is that "it's all there" and that he has seen the wall on a trip (to the FBI office), apparently in a flashforward, during which he rearranged some of the connections on the wall. Lloyd and Dylan Simcoe arrive to visit Olivia and Charlie, respectively. Gabriel begins teasing Lloyd and Olivia, saying they should be together like he saw in his flashforwards. Olivia comforts Lloyd by showing him brain scans which suggest that the Global Blackout did not cause any brain damage. They share a brief moment of intimacy which is interrupted by a knock on the door. The caller is Mark Benford, who has come to tell Lloyd that Simon Campos has disappeared. An embarrassed Olivia quickly leaves. Serial killer hunt Fiona Banks travels to Los Angeles when Andy Weeks is found poisoned with warfarin. She is joined on the crime scene by Demetri. Andy was a "ghost" who lived past his supposed death date. According to the Mosaic website he should have died from a medicine allergy. The fact that he was poisoned leads Fiona to believe that the killer tries to mimic the cause of death foreseen in the flashforwards – a pattern that has been observed in similar murders of ghosts. Fiona and Demetri go and question Jeff Slingerland, the head of the Blue Hand club they had questions before . He admits to have known Andrew but isn't very shocked to learn about his murder, as this would be to restore the balance of the universe. They continue to talk to Chad, an employee at the coffee house where Andrew regularly bought coffee. He remembers Andy discussing about fate and destiny with a man with a horseshoe ring – a description fitting Slingerland. Fiona and Demetri go back to the high school where Jeff teaches. He sees the two approach and escapes. The message left with a student named Kyra for Demetri lets him deduce that Slingerland will target Celia Quinones next. Jeff tries to hit Celia with his car but Demetri is able to stop him by hitting his car first. While running away Celia runs into Fiona's car and is critically wounded. Bryce, Nicole, and Keiko Nicole Kirby visits Bryce Varley while he is getting chemotherapy. She gives him a self-help book, The Places That Scare You: A Guide to Fearlessness in Difficult Times by Pema Chodron. Bryce learns during an office visit with Dr. Lahar Bahti that his cancer is in remission and rushes to Angeles Hospital to tell Nicole. Meanwhile, Nicole has discovered that Keiko Arahida is being held by ICE. She starts to tell Bryce, but is interrupted by Bryce kissing her. Trivia General The script for this episode was written by Robert J. Sawyer, author of the novel upon which the series is based. During scene of Linear accelerator's launch there were among other visible flashes of Zoey, Aaron, Rudolf Geyer, Stan, Didi Gibbons, Timothy, Janis, Charlie Benford/Dylan Simcoe, Nicole, Olivia, Mark, and Keiko. Production Notes * * * Lee Thompson Young (Al Gough) appeared in archive footage. * Nadine Ellis (Angie Tremont) was mis-credited as Agent Tremont. * John J. Deignan (Andy Weeks) appears only as a corpse. Unanswered Questions General * Will all ghosts who outlived their expected deaths fall victims to "course correction"? * Is there such thing as "course correction" or it is just wrong theory/delusion? * What was the point of origin of the second wave? * Is Simon in with the group that asked Janis to steal the ring? Flashes External links *Episode's article on IMDB